kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Source:Afflictions
Afflictions are status effects that enemies can receive. Enemies can receive multiple different afflictions at the same time, but the same affliction will not stack on enemies. Both good and bad guys can receive and inflict afflictions, though some beings are immune or resistant to certain types. Poison Poison causes True Damage over time to afflicted targets. The damage will not be very much in the matter of a few seconds, but poison can last for a long time and add up to hundreds of damage. Poison cannot be cured, it only stops once the effect runs out of time, but cannot kill enemies itself. Certain units are immune to poison damage, but none are exceptionally vulnerable. Most types of poison can't kill their targets, as the damage automatically ceases if the afflicted unit is at 3 or less health. Poison also cannot stack, once something is poisoned it cannot be poisoned again until the effect wears off, even if the poison is coming from different sources. Although the Necromancer Tower's Pestilence ability causes poison damage, it does not inflict enemies with the effect, but rather deals the damage as long as an enemy is in the range of the area of effect. Sources * Kingdom Rush: ** A Rangers Hideout upgraded with Poison Arrows poisons any enemy attacked by it. ** When a Rotshroom is killed, it infects nearby soldiers with a uniquely purple poison that does 74 damage over 5 seconds. (This is currently bugged on Steam and deals no damage.) ** Giant Rats and Wererats inflict any soldier attacked by them with disease. The disease of the former deals 90 damage over 2 seconds and the disease of the latter deals 135 damage over 2 seconds. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers: ** Every 10 seconds, a Giant Scorpion can inflict poison with a special move that does 150 damage over 5 seconds. ** Savage Hunters fire darts from a distance to deal damage and poison their victims. This does 120 damage over 4 seconds. They cannot inflict it in melee. ** Bonehart infects enemies with all of his attacks and skills, dealing 6 damage per second for 3 seconds. ** The Reaper Queen randomly spits a glob of poison at barracks units and non-flying heroes. * Kingdom Rush: Origins: ** Venom Vines poison any enemies caught in their blast, dealing 80 damage over 10 seconds. All shrooms and spiders take half damage from them. ** The first upgrade of Total Mischief for the Gnome Garden enables a chance for them to poison enemies for 120 damage. ** Son of Mactans can poison troops for 132 damage over 3 seconds. This poison can kill. ** Driders inflict a puffing purple poison to soldiers with their attacks that can also kill. ** Dark Blood not only reduces health over time, but also kills. Shot by Dark Spitters, in globs by Godieth, and spawned as a gas from the deaths of Shadow Champions. * Kingdom Rush: Vengeance: ** Wicked Sisters poison enemies when set to poison. ** Magnus Spellbane's green soup in City of Lozagon leaves a puddle on the ground which deals poison damage to units standing on it. Immunities * Kingdom Rush: ** Spider Hatchlings, Giant Spiders, Spider Matriarchs, Skeletons, Skeleton Knights, Magma Elementals, Sons of Sarelgaz, Noxious Creepers, Mutated Hatchlings, Husks, Zombies, Golem Heads, and The Juggernaut, are immune to poison. Despite being a spider herself, Sarelgaz is not immune. On the Steam version, Sons of Sarelgaz are not immune to poison but Sarelgaz is. ** Ingvar Bearclaw can be poisoned, but he doesn't take any damage from it in bear form, nor will his healing be affected in any way. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers: ** Grawl cannot be poisoned due to his lack of a bloodstream; allowing him to be an especially useful meat shield to stall poisonous enemies such as Savage Hunters. ** Both dragons, Ashbite and Bonehart, are immune to poison. ** Alric's Sand Warriors are immune to poison. Poison Gallery Scorpion's Sting.jpeg|Kahz poisoned by a Giant Scorpion. Roth Poison.jpeg|Ignus infected by disease. Stun Stunning causes afflicted units to become unable to perform any action during the effect. Stars will appear around their head for the time they are afflicted by the stun. It will also stop any regeneration. Sources * Kingdom Rush: ** Thor's Thunderclap skill is a ranged attack that damages enemies and stuns them within its area of effect. It lasts for 2 seconds. ** Malik Hammerfury can stun with his Earthquake skill for 2 seconds. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers: ** Any Artillery Tower and the Pirate Watchtower's Parrot Bomber can stun with their attacks with Shock and Awe upgraded. ** Each enemy caught by Cronan's Stampede has a 25%/30%/35% chance to be stunned for 3 seconds. ** Grawl has a 25% chance to stun enemies in his AOE for 3 seconds with each of his 8 strikes during Stomp. ** Kahz stuns enemies in his AoE for 4 seconds with Bull Rush, and 6 seconds to the victim of Daedalus's Maze. * Kingdom Rush: Origins: ** Catha has a 20% chance to stun enemies for 0.5/1/1.5 seconds on each of her and her pixie's basic ranged and melee attacks. Her Hero Spell also stuns in an AOE for 2/3/4.5/6 seconds. In-game, her stuns are referred to as putting enemies to sleep. ** Prince Denas has the ability to stun 3/6/9 enemies with Celebrity for 5 seconds. ** Bruce has the ability to stun up to 6 enemies with King's roar for 1/2/3 seconds. ** Xin stuns an enemy when he uses Daring Strike on them, preventing them from reacting during the attack animation. Though not technically a stun, the illusion he leaves for an enemy that he was blocking before using the skill will not take damage from any attacks but still prevent the enemy from moving, rendering most attacks useless as well. His hero skill, Pandaemonium, stuns any enemies being attacked by a monk. ** When Vez'nan's Dark Pact is used very close to enemies, they are stunned for 2 seconds. ** Bravebark's Hero Spell stuns enemies for a second when struck by the vines. ** The Weirdwood's Clobber stuns all enemies in its range for 1/2/3 seconds. There is a suspected Android bug that the stun time is identical regardless of upgrade level. ** The Ettins can occasionally stun themselves every 10 seconds as they walk on the path. Entering melee combat resets this countdown automatically, but does not free them if they have already been stunned. Similar afflictions Though these afflictions are not stuns (and thus can stack with 'regular' stuns, as well as each other), their effects are virtually identical. * Kingdom Rush: ** The Rangers Hideout entangles enemies with Wrath of the Forest for 1/2/3 second(s), dealing 40 damage per second. ** Elora Wintersong has a 30% chance to freeze enemies with each of her bolts. Although this isn't technically stunning, it has the exact same effect, lasting for 2 seconds. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers: ** Captain Blackthorne's Release the Kraken entangles the first 4/5/6 enemies walking into its radius, preventing them from moving, attacking or using abilities. ** Enemies under attack from Alric's Flurry or Kutsao's Leopard Style is immobilized and unable to respond. ** A Parasyte prevents soldiers, including Necromancer Tower units, from moving and attacking when it latches onto them. * Kingdom Rush: Origins: ** Arivan freezes an enemy for 2/4/6 seconds with Icy Prison, and inflict the same effect to foes caught by his Hero Spell, once it has been upgraded enough to be able to freeze enemies. ** Vez'nan can trap 1/3/6 enemies in a dark magical cage for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage. ** The Sorcerer's Stones in the Soaring Ruins have one third chance to freeze enemies in their range for 4 seconds when activated. ** Arcane Archers put an enemy to sleep for 4 seconds once every while with Slumber Arrows. ** Bladesingers render enemies immobilized and unable to attack while Blade Dance is used on them. ** Cloud Stalkers have the same effect as Parasytes when breeding in soldiers. ** The Twilight Heretic can trap up to 2 soldiers for 10 seconds with Grip of Darkness, dealing a total of 135 damage. Heroes are unaffected. * The Shop's Frozotov freezes all enemies in a small area, while the Chill Wand does the same thing for all enemies on the screen and enemies waiting to attack. Found in both Kingdom Rush and in Frontiers. * Kingdom Rush: Vengeance: ** Every hit from the Melting Furnace stuns enemies for a brief period. Immunities So far, only (mini)bosses are immune to stuns from all sources. Stun Gallery Thor's Wrath.jpeg|A group of 7 stunned Husks. Trapped twice.jpeg|A Pillager being held in place by both ice and thorns. Frozen Marauder.jpeg|A frozen Marauder. Speed Reduction Speed Reduction causes units within the area of effect or units struck by the affliction to become slowed to certain degree. Slowing only affects movement speed, and all other stats are unchanged. Bosses and mini-bosses are immune to speed reduction. Because there are so many ways to reduce the speed to different amounts, almost every slow effect will stack. Sources * Kingdom Rush ** Magic Towers and Magnus Spellbane with the Slow Curse upgrade will slow enemies by 50% for half a second when they are struck. The only exception to this is the Arcane Wizard, who slows enemies for the full 1 second when he is blasting them with his beam. ** Bolin Farslayer's Tar Bomb slows enemies in its radius by 50%. ** Elora Wintersong's Permafrost greatly slows enemies caught by it for 3 seconds. ** Barbarians' Hunting Nets slow Flying Enemies by 45/60/75%. This skill is only available in the Flash version of the game. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers ** The DWAARP slows enemies by 40% on each hit for 0.4 seconds. ** The Battle-Mecha T200's Waste Disposal slows enemies in the area of effect by 75%. ** Bruxa's Dread Aura slows enemies near her by 10/20/30%. ** Captain Blackthorne's Release the Kraken slows enemies by 25/50/75% after it has already captured 4/5/6 enemies. ** Karkinos slows enemies by 40/50/60% when they are hit by his Shoulder Cannon. ** Ashbite slows enemies by 30/40/50% in the AOE of Fiery Mist. * Kingdom Rush: Origins ** Arivan's Hero Spell slows enemies in its range. ** Vez'nan's Arcane Nova slows enemies by 50% for 2 seconds and deals magic damage. ** The final star upgrade for Druids enables all of them to slow enemies caught by their attacks by 50% for a second. ** Forest Keepers can slow enemies for 4/6 seconds in a large AOE on the path with Eerie Gardener. ** Young Ashbite slows enemies by 50% in the AOE of his Fiery Mist, which also burns them. ** Thunderbolt slows all units on screen by 65% as long as it is shooting lightning. * Kingdom Rush: Vengeance: ** Goblin War Zeppelins' Tar Bomb slows enemies by 20/40/60% for 6 seconds. Immunities * Kingdom Rush: Origins ** The Bandersnatch cannot be slowed at all. Slowing Gallery Bruxa Aura.jpeg|Enemies being slowed by Bruxa's Dread Aura.|link=Bruxa Diarrhea.jpeg|The Waste Disposal slowing enemies within its area of effect.|link=Battle-Mecha T200 Slowing Breath.jpeg|The Fiery Mist of Ashbite.|link=Ashbite Permafrost.jpeg|Elora Wintersong's slowing effect.|link=Elora Wintersong Weakness Weakness reduces the damage of the afflicted targets, while sometimes increasing the damage they take as well. Every form of Weakening can stack with a different one. Sources * There are no sources of Weakening in the first game. Kingdom Rush: Frontiers * Kutsao can take off 20/40/60% of a target enemy's damage permanently. Those effect can stack on the same enemy infinitely, and eventually turn a target's damage to 1. * The Tribal Axethrowers can use the Totem of Weakness to halve an enemy's damage as long as they are within the range of the totem. This also causes them to take 40% more damage from all sources. This cannot stack with another totem, but it can stack with Snake Style infinitely. * Saitam's Angry God ability makes enemies, minus bosses, receive 25/45/65% extra damage for 5 seconds. By stacking with Totem of Weakness, enemies will take MORE THAN DOUBLE DAMAGE. Kingdom Rush: Origins * Golden Longbows' Hunter's Marks can double the damage an enemy takes for 5/10/15 seconds. * Arch-Druid Henge's Sylvan Curse makes enemies in group to share damage which could technically count as a horde - killing version of weakening. * Arguably, enemies that are affected by Bruce's Sharp Claws ability are weakened to an extent as they take increased damage from him while they are bleeding. Kingdom Rush: Vengeance * Shadow Archers' Shadow Mark can make enemies take 30/60/100% more damage for 5 seconds. Weakness Gallery Weakness Totem.jpeg|The Totem of Weakness weakening some Greenfin.|link=Tribal Axethrowers Snake Style.jpeg|Kutsao using Snake Style on a Saurian Myrmidon.|link=Kutsao Henge-Curse.jpg Burn Burning enemies take Fire Damage, a sub-form of True Damage, over time. This is not to be confused with normal fire damage, which simply hurts its victims once every time they are struck, like from Rain of Fire. Burning enemies have a unique flame animation over their bodies to show that they are burning and not just taking raw fire damage. Burning is generally rare for both sides to have, but more common in Kingdom Rush: Origins and Kingdom Rush: Frontiers than the first game. Sources * Kingdom Rush **Flareons burn enemies for 180 fire damage over 3 seconds. **Ignus has a chance to burn enemies with his Surge of Flame skill. If he manages to inflict it, they take 10-30 fire damage per second for 1/3/5 seconds. **The Elder Shaman's Fire Totem burns enemies in its AoE by ever-increasing damage per second. * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers **The DWAARP's Furnace Blast inflicts burn onto enemies for one second, dealing 6/8/10 damage. If they stay in the AOE, it adds up to 80/140/200 damage. **Ashbite's Reign of Fire ability causes him to burn enemies with all of his basic attacks. * Kingdom Rush: Origins ** Gnoll Burners throw a torch every 4 seconds that burns for 4 damage per second for 5 seconds. ** Young Ashbite burns enemies for 6 damage per second for 3 seconds with his normal attacks and Blazing Breath skill. ** The Rod of Dragon burns every enemy struck by it, dealing 4 damage per second for 2 seconds. ** Phoenix burns enemies with all of her attacks. ** Fiery Nuts thrown by Weirdwoods burn enemies that survive the explosion along with enemies who walk over the ground that is left burning. ** The Liquid Fire from Faustus and his dragonlings cause enemies to burn with aqua-colored fire even as they leave the fires themselves. * Kingdom Rush: Vengeance: ** Upgraded Hellion Tridents throw burning tridents. Similar Afflictions * Rain of Fire deals fire damage, and its upgrade, Scorched Earth, deals fire damage over time to enemies in the AOE, but does not inflict any burn effect. * The fire cracks in the Pit of Fire burn enemies by 20 fire damage per second, but only affect enemies that are directly on them, and therefore does not inflict enemies with burning. Immunities *Ignus and Phoenix are immune to all kinds of fire damage, including burning. * Ingvar Bearclaw can be burned, but in his Bear Form, he does not take any damage, and can still heal normally. Burn Gallery Blast of Heat.jpeg|Furnace Blast|link=DWAARP Immortal Flame.jpeg|Immortals are scorched in flames.|link=Immortal Let's Burn!.jpeg|Ignus unleashes fire on skeletons.|link=Ignus Burnng Totem.png|Burning Fire Totem Category:Game Mechanics